


A night to remember

by Erinchristmaselvis



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchristmaselvis/pseuds/Erinchristmaselvis
Summary: Ellie can't find the way to her apartment after a girls night with Kasie.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	A night to remember

Kasie and Ellie had planned their girls night for weeks. The two women had become very close friends over the last months and loved spending time together outside of the Navy Yard. Thinking about it, Ellie realized Kasie has become her best friend. She never had a real best friend. It wasn’t always as bad as it was at High School when everyone called her „Scarecrow“ and her brothers were the only friends she had but she never made friends easily. She smiled thinking about finally having a real best friend and she couldn’t imagine a better one than Kasie Hines.

Today was movie night and they went with Ellie’s favorite „The Proposal“ cause nothing can go wrong when you have naked Ryan Reynolds on your screen, right?

They were at their third bottle of rosé and giggled like twirly teenagers. Their laughs echoed through Kasie‘s apartment. „To the window, to the window, to the wall, to the wall…“, they shouted with their arms raised to the ceiling.

Kasie popped open another bottle of pink joy and filled both of their glasses. Ellie was past being tipsy at that point. She was fully wasted and Kasie was not far behind.

After the movie ended, they snuggled up under cozy blankets on the couch and talked for a bit. Ellie felt the alcohol flowing through her whole body and it felt so good.

„So what are your plans for the weekend?“ Kasie asked. Ellie crooked her head and tried to remember. „Uhm I think I agreed to go for a run with Nick tomorrow morning but let’s be real, that's not gonna happen.“ Ellie laughed out and slapped Kasie on the arm.

„Well you should probably tell him now so he doesn’t wait for you.“ Kasie clearly was still able to think straight.

„Nick will not wait for me.“ Ellie was still talking about the Jogging appointment but somehow her heart ached while she spoke out that sentence. There was too much truth in it. Ellie still had trouble opening herself up to a serious relationship again but at the same time she knew she wanted to be with him. Right now though there was something she wanted more. His freaking hot body. With the alcohol clouding her brain Nick’s perfectly ripped body was the only thing she could think about.

„Hey Ellie, you still here?“ Kasie took her by the shoulders and shook her. Both women giggled and Ellie nervously brushed strays of her hair behind her ears. „Yeah I’m here, I was just thinking about something…“

„Does his name starts with N and ends with ick?“ Kasie asked with a cheeky smile.

Ellie’s mouth dropped open. She suspected Kasie knowing about her growing feelings for her co-worker but now she knew. She smiled shyly.

„Is it so obvious?“ Ellie’s cheeks had the same color as the wine in her glass now.

„No don’t worry. It took me some time too but nothing stays a secret forever for detective Kasie Hines.“

„I don’t think I wanna talk about it tonight, is that okay?“ Ellie looked over to her friend with pleading eyes. Ellie was still afraid of her own feelings and needed some time to sort them out.

„Of course, B. I’m always here if you wanna talk.“

„I’m gonna go home now before you get another bottle.“ She chuckled.“I don’t wanna spend the night hanging over the toilet.“

„Alrighty, I’m calling you a cab.“ Kasie grabbed her phone from the table in front of her.

„No I’m gonna walk. I’m sure it will sober me up a little,“ she laughed.

„Okay but text me when you’re home, okay?“

„Okay, mom!“ Ellie responded mockingly but appreciated Kasie’s concern.

Ellie closed the door behind and started walking. The fresh air hit her like a ton of bricks. The oxygen mixed with the alcohol made her head dizzy and she felt like she was walking on clouds. She tried to concentrate but the first thing that came to her mind again was the face of Nick Torres. Very hot Nick Torres. His pretty face that always had a mischievous smile on it. His tight shirts that left little to the imagination of what was underneath. She wanted to run her fingers over his chiseled chest and his six pack so bad. And those thighs were begging for marks of her fingernails.

Ellie caught herself biting her bottom lip. He alcohol no longer clouded her brain. It had rushed down to her abdomen and made it linger for Nick Torres. Stupid rosé wine!

Ellie looked at her surroundings and needed a second to realize where she was. It wasn’t the way to her apartment, she found herself in the neighborhood of Nick’s apartment. Damn Ellie, what are you doing?

Well now that she was already here, why shouldn’t check if her partner was still awake. She moved waveringly along the sidewalk until she arrived at Nick’s apartment. Ellie saw light flickering through the kitchen window. He was still awake.

Ellie walked to the front door and hammered against it with her whole fist. A few seconds past until Nick slowly opened the door with squinted eyes and wrinkles on his face from the couch pillow he obviously felt asleep on.

„Ellie? What are you doing here?“

"I was in the neighborhood. Can I come in?“ she asked while she already walked past him into his apartment.

„Yeah, sure come in.“ Nick closed the door behind her and moved around. „It’s almost midnight. What the hell are you doing here?“

Ellie tried to look into his deep brown eyes but ended up looking cross-eyes at the kitchen cabinet behind him.

„Girls Night with with Kasieee.“ Ellie yodeled out while she grabbed the kitchen chair for support.

„Oh lord,“ Nick mumbled. „El, why don’t you sit down at the couch and I’ll get you a glass of water.“

„I really wanted to go home but somehow I ended up here.“ She had finally found his eyes and he saw something in them that he never saw before. Desire. Nick swallowed trying to process what was happening right now. The air in the room shifted. Temperature was rising in the apartment and in Nick’s body.

„It’s okay you can stay here tonight.“ he blinked at her nervously and moved over to the fridge to get her water. Ellie walked over to the couch and sat down. Nick handed her the water and sat down besides her. „Here drink up.“

Ellie took a large sip of water. Her surroundings were moving way too fast. „Everything alright? Do you need something else?“ Nick asked with a little worry in his voice.

Ellie stared at him. Her eyes wandered from his dark brown eyes to his warm olive colored cheeks over the light scruff that had grown over the last days to his lips. God, why was he so fucking attractive. Ellie felt her whole body tingling again. Her mind wasn’t in command of it any longer. She moved closer to him until their legs met. “Yes.“ She grabbed his thigh and whispered, „I need you.“

Nick heart skipped a beat. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought this would happen. His hands were drenched and his pulse was increasing with every second. Ellie moved closer to him until their faces were only inches away. This was it. The moment it will finally happen. Wasn’t it?

Ellie closed her eyes and slowly went in for the kiss. Right before their lips met he moved his head away from her and went in for a hug instead. This wasn’t how it should happen. This wasn’t the real Ellie sitting in front of him. The real Ellie was scared of her feelings. Kissing her now would feel like cheating. As much as he wanted to feel her lips against his he needed it to be real for her too. She needs to choose to kiss him without the false confidence the alcohol gave her.

He pressed his head into her hair and whispered in her ear, „Ellie I want this to happen more than you can imagine but this doesn’t feel right. I don’t want you to regret it tomorrow.“ He paused for a moment. „Why don’t you sleep now and we talk tomorrow?“

No answer. Nick Pulse was still speeding. He knew this was the right thing but why did he felt so bad? „Ellie?“ Her head was resting on his shoulder. And it got a lot heavier.

Nick leaned back and Ellie’s head fell on the couch. She had fallen asleep. He let out a laugh of despair. „Oh Lord.“ He stood up slowly and put her legs on the couch and made sure she was in a comfortable sleeping position. He wrapped her up under two blankets an tucked a pillow under her head.

Looking at her lying there so peacefully made his heart explode. He could have had the one and only kiss he probably would ever get from the women he loved tonight but he chose to prevent her from a big regret that would change everything between them forever. Nick stroke away a stray of hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her head. „Good Night, Ellie.“

He went to bed and hoped she won’t remember anything that had happened tonight.


End file.
